Suki Kirai (Like, Dislike)
by Diana032
Summary: Pilihanku terjatuh antara 'Suka' atau 'Tidak' - Jimin. BL, VMin couple


Suki Kirai (Like, Dislike)

Author : Diana032

Cast : V & Jimin

Genre : Romance, Fluff, dan Little Humor

Warning : Typo everywhere, Au, BL, Dan umur mereka 14 tahun yack :v

14 years = Taehyung, Jimin.

Gentle!Taehyung

Tsundere!Jimin

.

Happy Reading

.

Jimin berjalan mengendap ngendap melewati lorong sekolahnya. Bukan ada penjahat yang mengikutinya, maupun stalker (mungkin). Tapi seorang namja berisik dan hiperaktif yang sangat menyukainya.

Kim Taehyung dari Kelas 3 -1.

Jimin sebenarnya tak menyukai namja berisik tapi hatinya yang lain tak bisa berkompromi dengannya.

"Jiminnie!"Teriak Taehyung semangat berlari mengejar Jimin yang lengah.

Gawat!

Dengan cepat Jimin berlari menuju kelas nya yang jauh dari Taehyung. kelas 3 – 5.

"Astaga! Baru saja aku serapan pagi, sekarang tenaga serapanku terbuang sia –sia." Gerutunya merasa lelah menghindar dari kejaran maut Taehyung.

"Setidaknya sih Pabo itu tak mengikutiku."Gumannya menghibur dirinya.

"Siapa yang pabo?"Tanya Taehyung tiba tiba berdiri disebelah Jimin.

"KYAA!" Jerit Jimin langsung menendang Taehyung. Kalau ini komik mungkin Taehyung sudah tiba dilangit karena tendangan menakutkan Jimin yang tak sengaja dikeluarkannya.

"P-ppabo! Jangan mengejutkanku...,"Ujar Jimin mengelus dadanya. Entah mengapa jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak karuan.

"Apa salahku?"Tanya Taehyung memelas. Dengan malu malu Jimin membuang wajahnya kelain arah menutupi wajah meronanya.

"Banyak! Sudah jangan mengikutiku!"Usir Jimin lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Teng Teng Teng

Dengan semangat Jimin bersiap menuju kantin.

"Kyaaa!" "Kyaa!"

Dengan malas Jimin menatap para siswi siswi dikelasnya menjerit kalau melihat pangeran mereka.

Tunggu!

Pangeran? Taehyung?!

Dengan waspada bin siaga Jimin menatap rombongan siswi itu yang semakin histeris. Matanya menyipit kalau mungkin itu hanya delusi semata.

"JIMINNIE!"

Astaga! Demi semvak pink hello kitty Jin! *Jin terbatuk dikelasnya*

Sapaan dari suara berat yang sangat dikenalinya memekit bak tikus terjepit bulldozer. Itu benar Kim Taehyung.

Jimin selamatkan dirimu!

"Jiminnie!"

Deg

Ternyata Jimin kalah cepat dengan Taehyung. Kini pemuda itu sedang memasang cengiran aliennya sambil membawa dua kotak bento kesini disebelah meja belajarnya.

Mau ngapain itu alien?

Dengan bingung bercampur penasaran, Jimin mengawasi gerak gerik alien didepannya.

"Aku meminta Bibi Luka membuat bento untukmu dan untukku,"Ujarnya menjelaskan kebingungan Jimin.

"Aku tak matikan memakannya?"Tanya Jimin curiga sambil menyentuh kotak bentok berbentuk segi empat berwarna hijau muda. Mungkin saja bisa meledak ketika disentuh.

"Kalau kau mati, aku akan sedih kehilangan calon istriku."Jawab Taehyung mulai memakan bentonya yang tampak enak. Karena perut Jimin sudah berkonser ria, ditambah isinya mengunggah selera Jimin harus mati matian menahan nafsunya.

"Pabo! Kita baru empat belas tahun, masih jauh dari pernikahaan."Bantah Jimin mencoba membuka kotak bento.

"Terima kasih Jimin," Tiba tiba dahi Jimin mengerut bingung.

"Maksudmu?"Tanya mulai menyomot daging dibentonya.

"Kau berkata kalau kita sudah besar, berarti kita akan menikah."Jelasnya watados

'Uhuk!' Jimin tersedak seketika dengan bento yang dimakannya, dengan khawatir Taehyung memberi botol minumnya.

Jangan lupa wajahnya memerah padam. Taehyung tersenyum samar karena tak secara langsung Jimin meninggalkan air ludahnya dan ia dengan senang hati meminumnya. (-_-)

"Pabo! Kita masih kecil jangan berpikir jauh jauh!"Sela Jimin setelah meminum botol yang diberi Taehyung tadi.

"Aku sudah merencanakannya! Kita akan membangun rumah ditepi pantai yang indah!"Seru heboh jangan lupa aura cling cling yang keluar dari matanya.

"Nanti rumah terkena tsunami dan hancur,"Komentar Jimin malas.

"Lalu kita memiliki anak sampai belasan!"Lanjutnya makin heboh.

'Uhuk!' Lagi Jimin tersedak dengan ucapan Taehyung. 'Gila! Belasan! Mau bikin tim sepak bola? Atau unit AKB 48 baru?'batin Jimin horror membayangkan dirinya mengandung dan membesarkan 17 anak.

"Makan cepat! Atau kamu mau dihukum saem?"Tanya Jimin yang lebih mirip pengusiran.

"Oke, oke, chagi~"

"huweek" ujar Jimin pura pura mual dengan panggilan Taehyung.

Setelah membersihkan dan menyimpan semuanya, Taehyung segera bangkit lalu berjalan keluar berniat kembali memegang dadanya merasakan detak jantung berpacu sangat cepat.

Belum sampai didaun pintu, Taehyung membalikkan badannya kearah Jimin. Jimin hanya memandang bingung kearahnya dengan pandangan yang artinya seperti ada-apa?

"Bye Bye, Darling chim chim!"Serunya menebarkan fly kiss. Kalau ini dikomik mungkin ada lope lope yang melayang layang kearah Jimin, kalau itu terjadi Jimin tak sudi terkena itu.

"CEPAT PERGI SANA!"Usir Jimin melemparkan kamus Hoseok ke kepala Taehyung.

Tapi sayang sekali tak mengena kepala alien tersebut.

"...Pabo."Guman Jimin samar sambil menangkup kedua pipi nya yang terasa panas.

.

.

.

Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas buku pelajarannya. Hatinya sedang mengalami delima eh dilema.

Disatu sisi ia menyukai namja itu semuanya, tapi ia masih ragu memang dia suka atau tidak.

Like or Dislike?

Wajah merona kembila ketika ingatan mengulang kejadian siang tadi, saat dia baru pulang dari latihan klub basketnya.

Cuaca begitu panas menyengat membuat Jimin bermandian keringatnya yang terus bercucuran. Ketika ia ingin membeli ice diujung jalan.

Dengan kesabaran plus Jimin menunggu dengan sabar gilirannya.

"Ini dek,"Ujar penjual es cream itu.

"Mama aku mau itu!"Seru anak kecil disebelahnya membuat Jimin menoleh.

"Ayo kita beli!"Ajak Yeoja paru baya itu keanaknya.

"Maaf, nyonya ice creamnya habis."Ujar Penjual ice cream itu meminta maaf. Melihat itu membuat Jimin sedikit iba.

Dengan lembut ia menghampiri anak kecil sekitar 5 tahunan itu dan memberinya. Yeoja paru baya itu tersenyum menerima kebaikkan Jimin berniat membalas kebaikkan Jimin dengan mengganti ice cream itu dengan uang.

Tapi Jimin menolak. Dia juga mengatakan dia lebih senang jika melihat orang lain bahagia (terlebih anak kecil imut). Membuat Yeoja parubaya itu mengatakan sekali lagi terima kasih walau ia tahu Jimin tak keberatan.

Dengan lembut Jimin menatap kepergian keluarga kecil itu.

Pluk

Ia merasakan rambutnya dielus lembut membuat ia menoleh cepat untuk membanting orang yang berani melakukan hal memalukan itu. Namun, niat bejat (?) tak terjadi terlaksanakan kala ia menatap iris si pelaku.

Kim Taehyung

"K-Kenapa kau ada disini? K-kau menguntitku ya!"Tuduh Jimin menutup salah tingkahnya yang terkesan imut dimata Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh ringan lalu membuka mulutnya, "Aku baru saja kembali dari klub bola yang kuikuti."

Jimin tiba tiba membeku. Ia baru mengingat hari klub basket dan bola latihan dijam yang sama.

Blush

Seketika wajah Jimin memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"P-pabo!"Ujar Jimin asal untuk menutupi rasa malunya karena terlalu percaya diri.

"hihihi~ wajah Jimin berlipat lipat sangat imut!"Pekik Taehyung gemas melihat Jimin tambah salah tingkah. Dengan kesal Jimin melayangkan tasnya kearah Taehyung, Taehyung yang tak fokus langsung terkena tas Jimin.

"Appo! A-ampun Jiminnie...,"Melas Taehyung berusaha berlindung dengan tangannya yang ia buat tameng menahan serangan bruntal Jimin.

"Huh!"Dengus Jimin kesal lalu menghentikan aksinya. Taehyung membuka ranselnya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Ini," Ujar Taehyung menyodorkan sekotak ice cream. Jimin segera menoleh lalu berubah menjadi berbinar binar melihat ice cream. Ditambah ia ingin makan ice cream tadi.

"Hup! Tapi ada syaratnya!"Aju Taehyung menunjukkan telunjuknya kearah Jimin. Jimin cemberut karena tak dapat meminta ice cream itu.

"Kalau permintaannya aneh aneh, aku akan langsung pulang."Ancam Jimin sambil melipat tangannya didada kesal.

"Khekhekhe~ tak aneh kok," Alis Jimin terangkat sebelah.

"Hanya tolong temaniku pulang."Lanjutnya membuat Jimin mendengus sebal. "Tidak usah repot repot, aku pulang saja.

"Tapi'kan arah kita ke hatle yang sama!"Seru Taehyung membuat Jimin berhenti. "Lalu kemana pengawalmu?"Tanya Jimin curiga.

"Mereka tak tahu aku pulang terlambat."Jawab Taehyung. Bohong didalam hati 'Aku ingin bersamamu darling~' itulah isi hati nista Taehyung.

"Terserah. Aku terima tawaranmu."Ujar Jimin mengadah kedua tangannya meminta imbalannya terlebih dulu.

"Ini! Ayo pulang~"Seru Taehyung bersemangat merangkul pundak sempit Jimin.

"Jangan sentuh aku Pabo!"Kesal Jimin menjiltak dahi Taehyung membuat rangkulan itu terlepas oleh Taehyung sendiri.

"Oke, Oke!"Ujar Taehyung meminta damai.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte terdekat –terasa begitu jauh bagi Jimin hanya hening mengisi ruang mereka. Hingga mereka berjalan melewati lapangan sepak bola yang dipenuhi anak kecil berbagai umur membuat Taehyung tertarik melihatnya.

Taehyung sangat menyukai anak kecil karena menurutnya mereka imut, dan menggemaskan.

Sedangkan, Jimin berhenti kala ia merasa Taehyung tak berjalan disampingnya lagi. Ia menoleh kebelakang memastikan apakah Taehyung tertinggal jauh atau tidak. Tapi ia medapat pemandangan yang sangat langkah dan sangat sangat menakjubkan.

Terlihat Taehyung yang disinari matahari senja membuat pandangan Taehyung sepeti teduh, dan jangan lupakan senyuman tipis nan hangat yang terpatri diwajah tampannya. Rahang yang tegas, kulit yang seksi.

Astaga!

Jimin tak tahu cara bernafas lagi!

"Ada apa, Jim?" Suara baritone nan berat itu segera menyadarkan dari imajinasi aneh anehnya. "Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"Tanya menunjuk kewajahnya sendiri.

Blush

"Tidak. tidak ada apa-apa,kok!"Bantah Jimin cepat cepat berbalik badan, lalu melangkah lebar-lebar berharap ia segera sampai di hatle.

"Hihihi~ Jimin sangat imut."kekeh Taehyung melihat Jimin yang salah tingkah terus didepannya dan sifat Tsunderenya yang benar benar imut.

.

Astaga!'kan Jimin teringat kembali wajah tampan Taehyung. Refleks ia membenturkan dahinya dengan buku pelajarannya, berharap ingatan itu segera pergi dari otaknya.

'Hah~'desah Jimin lelah memikirkan perasaannya.

.

Malam berikutnya Jimin tidak bisa tidur lagi lagi memikirkan Taehyung hari ini. Tadi siang…

"Taehyung kau benar benar jatuh cinta denganku?"Tanya Jimin menatap Taehyung sebentar lalu menatap kearah lain. Jimin belum bisa mengendalikan pipi agar tak memerah.

"Aku tak tahu."Balas Taehyung membuat Jimin terkejut.

Tapi'kan dia mengejar Jimin'kan karena cinta? Atau …

"Aku juga belum mengerti tentang dunia percintaan,"Jelasnya membuat hatinya Jimin kecewa dan sedikit sakit.

"Lalu kenapa kau melamarku?" Jimin terkejut dengan kalimat yang terlontar begitu saja. Dengan cepat ia menutup pipinya memerah.

"Hati berdegup kencang ketika bersama Jimin dan aku benar benar selalu memikirkanmu. Coba dengar detak jantungku?"Pinta Taehyung mengembail sebelah tangan Jimin lalu meletakkan didadanya sendiri.

Dug

Dug dug

Jimin terkejut dan jangan lupa'kan pipinya makin memerah manis. "P-pabo."Ujar Jimin malu malu.

"Kata Namjoon Hyung, kalau aku begini aku harus segera melamarnya dan membuat anak sebanyak mungkin."Ujar Taehyung polos. Ternyata Namjoon biang keroknya -_-

"Pabo! Byuntae!"Seru Jimin tak bisa menutupi hatinya begitu senang dengan perkataan Taehyung.

"Jadi? Kau juga mau jadi pasanganku'kan?"Tanya Taehyung sedikit menundukkan wajahnya yang merona samar.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."Jawab Jimin masih bingung.

"Cepat ya~ biar kita segera menikah dan punya anak!"Seru Taehyung riang yang langsung diberi tinjuan maut oleh Jimin.

"… P-pabo!"Guman Jimin berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang tergeletak pingsan.

.

Kini wajah Jimin kembali merona, dengan cemberut ia memandangi boneka singanya yang ia peluk sedari tadi.

Wajah singa itu terlihat seperti Taehyung dimata Jimin, dengan malu malu ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah boneka singa itu.

"A-aku Juga menyukaimu, Idiot pervet."Ujar Jimin ahkirnya mengerti dengan perasaan yang melandanya dari hampir sebulan ini.

.

.

…

Aku suka dengan dirimu atau tidak suka?

Hatiku sangat bingung menentukannya

Tapi ahkirnya aku mengerti aku begitu suka dengan dirimu, dan benci diriku yang tak mau jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri. (Like, Dislike)

.

.

END

A-N : Huahahaha sekarang Author kembali dengan fict penuh fluff gagal *Digebuk* :'v Author lagi suka buat Tsun tsun!Jimin dan Gentle!Taehyung. oke ini fict Oneshoot pertama dengan Vmin yang tak tragis kayak dulu :'v Author berharap Readers suka ya! Oke Review Juseyo...

.

.

Omake :

"Jiminnie~ hari ini kau bawa bekal?"Tanya Taehyung lagi lagi bermain kekelas Jimin padahal kelas Jimin dan Taehyung cukup jauh.

"K-kenapa kau kesini, pabo?"Tanya Jimin ketus.

"Untuk memastikan kamu sekolah atau tidak Chim-chim~"Goda Taehyung sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

"P-pabo."Ujar Jimin ketus.

Brug

Lagi lagi Jimin meninju perut Taehyung karena salah tingkahnya. Taehyung hanya meringis sakit, tanpa dia sadari Jimin mendekat lalu menyamakan tingginya. Dan ...

Cup

'NOO!"

Mata Taehyung membelalak sempurna dan siswi siswi mulai berteriak histeris. Bibir Jimin mencium pipi kanannya yang berapa detik melepaskannya dan beranjak pergi dengan malu sekali.

Bukan itu saja, Taehyung tahu pasti Jimin mengucapkan. Pasti

'Nado Saranghae.'Walau terdengar seperti bisikkan yang begitu menggoda dan jangan lupa kesan malu malunya.

"Ayo cepat, Idiot pervet!"Seru Jimin di ambang pintu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Terima kasih banyak, Darling~"Seru Taehyung histeris mengejar Jimin dengan pelukkan maut.

Fin.

Suki or Kirai?

Like or Dislike?


End file.
